Family Mask
by TylerFG
Summary: The Zabinskis were a normal family, until their children Gina and Aaron find something that could change the family's life forever
1. Chapter 1

It's a hot summer day in Verge City. A family is driving down a highway in a SUV, a moving truck following them. These are the Zabinskis. The father of the family, Jeff Cooper, a scrawny man with brown hair, is driving the car. His wife Brenda is sitting in the passengers seat, with her blond hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing sunglasses.. The kids, 13 year old Aaron and 16 year old Gina are sitting in the back seat.

"So, dad, when are we gonna be at the new house?" asks Aaron.

"The GPS says in about 10 minutes." says Jeff.

"I don't even get why we had to move away from our old home. It was better there." says Gina, butting into the conversation.

"Your mom got a job offer here in Sub City, so we had to." Says Jeff

"Besides, it's better than where we used to live." says Brenda. "All there was there was crime and violence. And our house was a hellhole too boot."

"But there's nothing to do here. And I had all my friends down in Edge City." whines Gina.

"All your friends were dorks." says Aaron.

"Shut up. At least my friends weren't a bunch of losers." says Gina.

"Hey, you two. Stop it." says Brenda. "You guys will probably make friends here in Verge City. It's really nice down here, from what I've heard."

"Your mother's right, kids. And there's a lot more here than in Edge City." says Jeff.

10 minutes later, the Zabinskis park their car in the driveway of their new home, a 2 story house. The moving truck stops behind them.

"Here we are!" says Jeff with excitement in his voice.

"I still think Edge City is better." says Gina, with a tone of boredom.

"Come on, it's perfect here." Jeff tells Gina. "It's nice and quiet here. Nothing to bother us."

"I think it's really nice here." says Brenda. "The house looks really pretty, too."

"Yeah, pretty stupid." says Aaron

"Hey, I heard that!" says Jeff with a sharp tone in his voice. "Lets just make the best of it here."

"I agree" says Brenda. "Now let's unpack."

Later that day, after they were done unpacking, the Zabinskis hear the doorbell ring. Brenda answers it. A man with blonde hair in his mid to late 40's and a brown haired woman are standing at the door.

"Hi". says the woman. "We're the Pattersons. I'm Erica and this is John."

"Nice to meet you." says Brenda, shaking Erica's and John's hands. "We're the Zabinskis."

Jeff walks to the into the living room.

"Jeff, come meet the neighbors." says Brenda, motioning for Jeff to come to the door. "And get the kids too."

"Gina, Aaron, come meet our neighbors." yells Jeff.

Aaron and Gina walk downstairs. Jeff is shaking the neighbors hands.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jeff and these are our children. Gina is 16 and Aaron is 13.

"Oh, we have a 16 year old. His name is Eric." says John.

"I'm sure Gina would love to meet him" says Brenda.

"Sure, as long if he's cute" says Gina, with a sense of humor in her voice.

"Oh, by the way, we made a pie for you." tells Erica. "You can come over for a little while if you want.

"Oh, that'd be lovely" says Brenda. "Kids, me and your father will be gone for an hour."

"Alright, see you when you get back." says Gina

Brenda and Jeff go across the street to the neighbor's house. Gina confronts Aaron as soon as they walk out the door.

"Ok, I'm in charge." says Gina, with a stern tone in her voice. "Do anything stupid and your dead."

"Fine." says Aaron. "You have my word."

Later, Gina is outside on a lawnchair in a bikini, sunbathing. Aaron is in the backyard, looking around.

"There must be something to do around here." he says to himself.

He keeps walking around until he trips over a hill of dirt.

"Crap! What was that?" he asks himself.

He finds a shovel the previous owners left behind and digs the dirt hill. There is a box with a lock on it hidden in the dirt. The box looks ancient, no older than a few centuries old. Aaron picks the box up and blows the dirt off of it. The key to the box was under the box in the dirt hill. Aaron notices the key is still in the dirt. He picks it up and unlocks the box. In the box is a green wooden mask , also known as The Mask of Loki. Aaron is surprised with what he found.

"Woah. Gina, come check this out!" He calls over to his sister.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of sunbathing." She says, annoyed with Aaron for interrupting her while she was relaxing.

"I found this old mask buried in the dirt." He tells her.

"Woah, freaky." She replies. "Who do you think left it here?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I think we should show Mom and Dad this." He tells her.

Later that night, the Zabinskis are eating dinner. Aaron decides to bring up what he found in the backyard.

"Mom, Dad. There's something me and Gina gotta tell you." Aaron says at the dinner table.

"What is it?" Jeff asks the kids.

"We found something in the backyard. It's a mask." Gina tells her parents.

"A mask? How'd it get there?" asks Brenda.

"That's what we were wondering. But you gotta see it." tells Gina "You guys would love it."

Aaron goes to get the mask from the closet. He takes it out from the top shelf. He hands it to Brenda.

"It looks really nice." says Brenda. "It would make a nice decoration for the house."

Brenda goes to put the mask on the shelf on the bookcase in the living room.

"There. It really fits in." Brenda says.

"I like it." Jeff replies.

The Zabinskis go back to eating their dinner, also admiring the mask Gina and Aaron found.


	2. A New Look

It was a few after dinner. Jeff went out to go food shopping. Brenda was sitting in the living room, watching a movie on Lifetime and drinking tea, while Gina and Aaron were upstairs. She was starting to get bored with her movie and turned off the TV and set her tea on the coffee table. She was still excited about the mask Gina and Aaron found. She walked up to the bookshelf where it was and picked it up.

"It wouldn't help to try you on." She said to the mask.

Brenda pulled the mask up to her face, but just when it was a few inches close to her face, it began to suck onto her face. Brenda pulled the mask away before it got the chance to get attached to her head.

"What the hell?" She said in shock"

The mask began to glow in her hands. Brenda was scared, but curious as to what would happen if she put it on. She pulled it slowly to her face. The mask suddenly jumped to her face and wrapped around her head slowly, scooping her long blond hair in the process.

"Help meeeeeeeeee!" She screamed, but the mask muffled her screams, so no one could hear her. Suddenly, the mask stopped wrapping around her head, but Brenda started spinning around the room. She kept spinning and spinning, faster and faster, she was basically a human tornado. Papers were flying across the room, she knocked her tea and a few People magazines off the coffee table. Suddenly, she stopped spinning. But she was a lot different than she was earlier. She was wearing a long red dress, she was carrying a matching red purse and the most noticeable, her face was green. She was wearing purple lipstick and silver eyeshadow. Her hair was as long and curly as ever.

"Sssssssssmokin!" she said in a sassy voice, different than her normal voice.

She zoomed to the mirror, she noticed her new look. She was surprised how beautiful she was.

"Boy, do I look good in red and green or what?" she said to herself, still shocked about who she was now.

"There's no way this is a dream." She said. "But just to make sure…."

Suddenly, she stretched her arm all the way to the kitchen, somewhat like Stretch Armstrong, and balled her hand into a fist. Her arm snapped back and she hit herself in the face so hard, her head was turned backwards. She snapped it back to normal. Then she pulled a large mallet out of her purse and hit herself so hard, she was flattened into the shape of an accordion. She put her thumb in her mouth and inflated herself back to normal shape.

"MOM!" Gina yells to Brenda. "Aaron won't stop annoying me!"

"Ah, my cue" Brenda says just before she zooms up to Gina's room.

"Just admit it, you like Trevor." Aaron says to Gina.

"No, you little rat. I only saw him once." She replies back.

Suddenly, Brenda is standing at the door, with her arms crossed at her chest.

"MOM?" The kids both say in shock.

"Who else?" She replies back. "Now what's this I hear about Aaron giving you a hard time?"

"It's nothing, Mom." He replies, with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, mom, what happened to you?" Gina asks Brenda, also in shock.

"Oh, just a little makeover." She tells the kids. "Now, Aaron were you or were you not annoying your sister.

"Uh, yes." He says, scared of what his mom will do to him, with the new powers she discovered.

"Well, looks like you need a time out." She says, grabbing him by the head. She spins him around, in a 5 second human tornado. Now he's dressed like a prisoner in the 50's. Brenda reaches into her purse.

"I just know I had it somewhere in here." She says, pulling stuff out of her purse. Some of these include: a baseball bat, an anvil, a bazooka, a giant mouse trap and a stick of dynamite. She finally finds what she's looking for.

"Ah, here we go." Brenda says, as she pulls a giant cage out of her purse. She sticks Aaron in it and locks the cage. She puts the key in her purse.

"I'll let you out tomorrow. Love you." She says, as she zooms away. Gina and Aaron are surprised at the fact that their mother did all that.

Jeff walks in the house with the groceries in his hand and places them in the kitchen. Brenda zooms down to the living room just as Jeff walks in. Her eyes pop out of her head and her tongue pops out of her mouth with her eyes. Her head turns into a cartoon wolf's and she howls into the night, kind of like what Stanley Ipkiss did at the Coco Bongo. Jeff is also shocked at his wife's new look.

"Brenda?" He says in shock.

"Why, hello there, handsome." She replies with a sexy tone to her voice.

"What happened to you?" He asks Brenda.

"Oh, this new getup? Let's just say I had help from a friend." She tells Jeff. "Now how about you and me make this an unforgettable night?"

Her lips begin to inflate like a balloon as her arms stretch to grab Jeff. She pulls him toward him and she plants a wet sloppy kiss on him. His whole entire face is covered in purple lipstick.

"I'm starting to like your new makeover." He says. "I'll be upstairs if you want some love."

Brenda zooms up after him, excited about what's to come. For all she knows, this could change everyone's lives forever.


	3. The Next Day

Brenda was asleep in bed with Jeff. Her face was back to normal, she was in her pajamas, and the mask was on the table next to the bed. The alarm clock went off. It was 7:45 AM in Verge City. The alarm clock woke Brenda up. She got out of bed and felt her face, wondering if the mask was still on. She went up to the mirror. She was back to normal.

"It must've been a dream." she said to herself.

She got ready for her first day of work. She got her business suit on and walked out of her and Jeff's bedroom. She walked past Gina's room, where Gina was sleeping, and Aaron was still in the cage Brenda set up from her purse, sleeping. Brenda noticed this and walked into Gina's room.

"Oh my god." she said to herself, whispering so she wouldn't wake the kids up. "It really wasn't a dream after all."

Brenda ran back to her and Jeff's room as quickly as possible. She saw the mask on the table and picked it up.

"What'd you do to me?" she asked the mask. The key to Aaron's cage was on the table also, on the spot where the mask was. Jeff began to wake up.

"Brenda?" he said in a tired voice.

"Good morning." she replied back.

"What was up with you last night" Jeff asked Brenda. "How did you do all that stuff?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get home from work." She replied.

"Alright. Have a good day at work." He tells her.

Brenda picks up the key and goes back to Gina's room. She unlocks Aaron's cage while he's still sleeping. She leaves for work.

Later that day, Gina is sitting outside listening to a Maximo Park CD and sunbathing. Sudden a football hits her CD player, pausing the CD. A boy around the age of 16 with a buff body and short hair runs over. This is Trevor, the son of the Pattersons.

"Hey, sorry about that." Trevor apologizes to Gina. "Did I break your CD Player?"

"No. It's fine." Gina says, looking at him with a smile." "I'm Gina Zabinski. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're the new girl." He replies. "Your parents were over my house yesterday. I'm Trevor Patterson."

Trevor notices the Maximo Park CD next to Gina's CD Player.

"You like Maximo Park?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah. They're one of my favorite bands ever." she says.

"Same. I love this album." he replies. "We should hang out sometime. Me and some friends are going Bowling tomorrow night. You can come if you want."

"I'd love to." Gina says, now excited she's gonna hang out with the boy she likes.

"Ok, it's a date then." Trevor says.

"Ok. I'm gonna go inside." Gina says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Nice meeting you." Trevor replies.

Trevor walks away and Gina goes inside the house. Aaron is sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Enjoy talking to your lover?" Aaron says, being sly about listening into Gina and Trevor's conversation.

"How'd you know?" she asks.

"I was looking through the window." he replies "When are you guys gonna kiss?"

"Shut up!" She says, now pissed at Aaron. "I'm gonna get back at you for eavesdropping. I don't know how, but I will."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Just be aware." she says, trying to scare him. "Sleep with one eye open tonight."

Aaron walks up to his room. Gina goes to the kitchen. Jeff is sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Gina, I have good news." Jeff tells Gina.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I got you a job" he tells Gina.

"A job?" she says, happy and surprised. "Thanks!"

"Just wait until you see what's in your room." Jeff says, excited for Gina.

"I can't wait!" Gina says, excited to see what's waiting for her upstairs.

Gina runs upstairs to her room in excitement. She opens her door, but isn't excited at what she sees on her bed. Sitting on her bed is a Clown outfit, a clown nose and white and red face paint. The excitement suddenly washes away from her face. Jeff walks into her room.

"So do you like it?" He asks Gina.

"Uh, yeah. I love it." She says with fake excitement and copping a fake smile.

"You start tomorrow at 5. I'll give you the address later." He tells her.

Jeff puts the clown nose on Gina's face and squeezes it. He pretends to make a honking noise. Gina fakes a laugh. Jeff walks out of the room. Gina stops her fake excitement.

"Kill me now." She says to herself, throwing the clown nose on her bed.

Meanwhile, up in Valhalla, Loki has found out the mask has been found again. He is furious.

"Damn it!" He screams in anger. "Why did I even think of burying it in Earth!"

Odin is just as furious as Loki.

"Looooooooooooooooookiiiiiiiii!" Odin screams in fury.

"Great, here comes the headache." Loki says under his breath.

"What is wrong with you? Odin screams at the top of his lungs. "Why is the mask back on Earth?

"I wanted to give it a second chance." He tells Odin. "Apparently I made a mistake."

"Damn right you did!" Odin says with fury in his voice. "I want that mask destroyed this instant! Who knows what it could do this time?"

"I promise you I'll have it back and destroyed by next week." Loki assures Odin.

"Good. And if you don't, I'll banish you to Hell for all eternity!" Odin screams at his son.

"Fine. You got it." Loki says.

Odin walks away in anger.

"Jackass." Loki says under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Odin screams the loudest anyone could ever scream.

"Nothing" Loki says in fear.

"I thought so." Odin says, with a tone of anger.

Odin walks away. Loki, scared out of his mind, spins into a tornado down to Earth.


	4. Gina

Gina was at her job, entertaining little kids at Edge City Daycare, hence the reason she was wearing a Clown costume.

"Now, I know my ABCs. Next time won't you sing with me." She sung with a faked happy expression, really hating her new job.

All the kids sat there with blank expressions on their faces.

"God, what has my life come to." Gina mumbles to herself.

Later, Gina is walking home. She is already on her street.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life." She keeps repeating herself.

Suddenly, she notices someone sitting on their porch. It's Trevor. He's sitting with his friends Kennedy and Jim. He looks up and notices her.

"Gina? Is that you?" he calls out to her. She hides behind a bush, hoping he wouldn't find her dressed up in these goofy clothes and face paint. He walks up to the bush Gina is hiding behind.

"Gina?" he says. "Is that you?"

Gina gets up from behind the bush, risking her dignity in the process.

"Oh, hey." She says "What's up?"

"Why are you dressed up like a clown?" he asks her.

"My dad got me this crappy job at the daycare down block." She tells him. "You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"No. You look cute with a clown nose anyway" he says jokingly.

"Oh, great. Just what every girl wants to hear." She says sarcastically.

"I was joking" He replies. "So, are you still coming Bowling tonight?"

"Yeah." She tells him. "I can't wait."

"Alright, I see you tonight." He tells her, walking away.

Gina does a little wave, with a happy look on her face. She forgets she's wearing her clown outfit. She walks into her house, happy about what's to come. Kennedy begins to say something.

"Who was that clown chick?" he asks.

"That's the new girl." He replies. "She's pretty cute."

"You got weird taste then." Jim butts into the conversation.

"Shut up." Trevor says in a joking tone.

Later, Brenda and Jeff are sitting on the couch. Brenda trys talking to him about the mask.

"Hey, Jeff, remember what happened the other night when I was all green and I did all that stuff?" She asks him.

"Yeah. How'd you do all that." He asks back.

"You're gonna find this hard to believe, but it was that mask the kids found." She tells him.

"Yeah right." He says, not believing her. "You gotta be joking."

"I'm not." She tries to coax him. "I'll show you."

Brenda takes the mask and puts it on her face slowly. Nothing happens.

"What the hell? She says, still holding the mask. "It worked the other day."

Remember, the mask only works at night. Brenda put it on in the late afternoon.

"You must've been dreaming." Jeff tells her. "Look, why don't you and me go out to dinner tonight. Just to get your mind off this mask thing."

"I don't know, Jeff." She tells him. "Gina's going out with friends and she's not gonna be watching Aaron."

"He's old enough." He tries to coax her.

"Well, you're right." She agrees. "Ok, we'll go out."

Meanwhile, Gina is upstairs getting ready for going Bowling. Aaron walks in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks him, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. So, did you make out with Trevor?" He asks in a sly voice.

"That's it." She says, really getting ticked off. "I'm gonna get you back good. I'll find you a tombstone later. Just get out."

Aaron walks out of her room with a smile on his face.

"Good luck." He says.

Later, Gina is about to walk out the door, but she notices the mask on the bookshelf.

"Oh, I forgot you were here." She says to the mask.

She takes the mask of the shelf. She turns it around to it's backside. The mask does it's infamous glow again.

"What the heck?" she says to herself. "That's not right at all"

She pulls the mask closer to her face, just to get a look at it. It jumps on Gina's face and wraps around her head, only a lot faster than it did with Brenda. Gina suddenly spins into a tornado. After a few seconds, the tornado stops. Gina's face is green and she's wearing an outfit that's a cross between a girl's private school uniform and Stanley Ipkiss's famous Banana yellow zuit soot, with a matching fedora, her long beautiful black hair hanging down from it.

"Well, that was a rush." She says in a voice similar to Brenda's voice when she had the mask.

Gina suddenly pulls a ridiculously large and cartoony alarm clock from out of nowhere. The time is 7:30.

"Woah, look at the time." She says to herself. "I gotta get on my way!"

But a thought pops into her head before she zooms out the door.

"But FIRST!" she says. She zooms up the stairs, with a plan of revenge.

Aaron is upstairs, watching an episode of Tom and Jerry, laughing his head off as Jerry gets his payback on Tom. But suddenly, the screen goes to static.

"What the?" He says in confusion.

Suddenly, the screen cuts to a grainy video of a well, just like in The Ring. Suddenly, a girl with long hair, covering her face crawls out of it. She walks slowly to the TV, closer and closer. She begins to crawl out of the TV. Aaron is scared out of his mind. She is all the way out of the TV. She brings her head up slowly. The girl is revealed to be Gina. She has a smile on her face.

"Gotcha! HAW HAW HAW!" She says. She does a quick tornado spin and is back to the clothes she was wearing before. Aaron just stands there with a shocked expression and faints.

"Haha, sucker." She says to herself.

Gina jumps out of Aaron's window and lands on the sidewalk, now flattened like a pancake. She picks herself up and puts her thumb in her mouth and inflates herself.

"Now for the night of my life." She says to herself. She turns herself into a human tornado again to get to the Bowling Alley fast, ready for what's to come.


	5. Bowling

Trevor and a bunch of his friends are at the Bowling alley. Trevor's friend Kennedy walks up to Trevor, right after he hits a perfect spare.

"So, when is that clown chick gonna be here?" He asks Trevor.

"Her name is Gina and she'll be here anytime soon." He replies.

Suddenly, the door to the Bowling alley busts open. Gina is standing there, in a pose just like Stanley Ipkiss when he first arrived at the Coco Bongo wearing the mask.

"How do?" she says in a tone like Stanley Ipkiss.

Trevor and Kennedy and Jim are standing there, bewildered at Gina's new look.

"Gina?" Trevor says, in shock and surprise.

Gina zooms over to Trevor, Jim and Kennedys's lane, ready to start the normal lovestruck Mask antics.

"Well hey there, hot stuff." She says to him, in a tone like Stanley Ipkiss's but with a sexy twist to it. "You're looking ssssmokin' this evening!"

"What happened to you?" Trevor asks Gina. Everybody is staring at the pair, Gina looks like she's ready to kiss Trevor.

"Oh, I decided to look special for tonight." She tells him. "Just for you."

"Oh, uh, that's nice." Trevor says, somewhat weirded out by Gina, due to her green face and strange attitude.

"Now let me show you how a true lady bowls." Gina says, grabbing a ball.

Gina throws the ball, but she forgot to let go. Her arm is stretching, still attached to the ball. The ball barely makes it to the pins but it snaps back to where Gina is standing. Gina holds up a sign saying "Uh oh". The ball hits her in the face. She goes flying back to the tables at the snack bar. She is sitting on the floor, small tweeting birds flying above her head. The bowling ball is stuck to her face. She pulls it off, making a popping noise. There is a dent right where her face is. She pulls her nose, making her face go back to normal and spits some teeth out.

Jim leans over to Trevor and whispers something in his ear.

"You still got a weird taste in women, man". he says to Trevor.

"That was just a warmup." She says. "This is the real deal."

She jumps back up, holding the ball in her hands. She goes back to her and Trevor's lane. She puts her fingers in the ball. She twists her hand, the one holding the ball.

"I call this the Tee-nado ball!" She says in a rough southern accent, just about done winding up her arm. She throws the ball. Like she said, the ball is spinning in a mini tornado. It keeps spinning around in circles, until it reaches the pins. She gets a perfect strike. Trevor and his friends are stunned.

"And Gina Zabinski does a perfect strike with her Tornado ball!" Gina says, dressed up like a sports reporter with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, standing over by the tables once again. "That is what I like to call a dedicated bowler!"

Gina zooms back to her and Trevor's lane, back to her zoot suit/private school mixed outfit.

"Gina! That was incredible!" Trevor says "How'd you even do that?"

"Trust me, anything's possible when you're with me!" She exclaims, now in a sexy, inviting tone.

Gina starts to show off her bowling skills. Such as: Putting the ball in her mouth and spitting it out, hitting all the pins, squeezing herself into the shape of a ball and hitting the pins, and even the cliché shooting the ball out of a cannon.

Trevor walks up to Gina, after all those weird and crazy bowling tricks. Jim and Kennedy watching them talk.

"Gina! That was amazing!" he says, surprised at the fact Gina did all that stuff, not knowing that it was all mostly the Mask doing it.

"Well, I wanted to show you I'm special." she tells him.

"You are." He tells her. "In fact, I kinda like you."

Trevor leans over to give Gina a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He tells her

Gina is excited at the fact that the guy she likes actually kissed her. Gina melts into a green and yellow puddle, with her eyes and mouth still intact. Kennedy and Jim are weirded out by Gina.

"Dude, something's not right with the green clown chick." Kennedy whispers to Jim. "She's all freaky and cartoony."

"I know, man." Jim replies. "There's only one logical reason why she's like this."

"She's an alien." Kennedy says.

"Dude, how'd you know I was gonna say that?" Jim asks.

"I don't know." Kennedy tells Jim. "Now I'm freaking myself out."

Gina gets up, back to her normal shape and zooms out the door of the bowling alley. She busts through the door of the Zabinski residence.

"I'm hooooooooommmmeeee!" She sings. Aaron wakes up, still scared out of his mind from the trick Gina pulled on him earlier. He takes a bat out of his closet. He's armed and ready for Gina, just in case if she pulls anything crazy on him again.

Gina is slowly creeping up the stairs, thinking Aaron is still asleep. But she notices Aaron walking out of his room. He notices Gina too.

"Miss me?" she asks him. Aaron is standing there, scared to even think about what his sister will do if he tries to hit her in the head with a bat.

Gina stretches her neck and head all the way to where Aaron is standing.

"Boo." she whispers in his ear. Aaron faints again.

"Don't you just love emotionally scarring your brothers?" she says, breaking the forth wall to the readers of this fanfic, letting off a silly cackle after.


	6. Strange Things

Trevor was sitting on a bench on the Verge City waterfront, wearing a tuxedo. He was writing something on his journal.

"Gina Zabinski is the love of my life. She is the wind beneath my wings. She is the piece to my puzzle." He writes in his journal, also speaking it out loud.

Suddenly Gina walks over to him. She is wearing a beautiful white gown.

"Oh, Trevor. That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She says, making this seem more and more like a cheesy Spanish soap opera. Trevor leans closer to Gina as they begin to make out.

It turns out it was all just Gina's dream. But it feels like it's real, because she's making out with the mask. She wakes up and realizes what she's doing. She sees the mask close to her face and screams.

"Oh my god." She says to herself. "What happened?"

She doesn't believe what the mask did to her last night. It turned her into a boy crazy cartoon like freak, not the shy girl that she's always been. She also got payback on Aaron, something she always wanted to do for a while. She convinces herself that it all was just a dream. She goes downstairs, taking the mask with her. Aaron is sitting on the kitchen table while Brenda is making breakfast. Aaron is still paranoid from Gina's antics from the last night. Gina, putting the mask back on the bookcase, overhears their conversation.

"Mom, I swear. Gina was really doing all this stuff. She even came out of the TV." He tries to tell his mom.

"Honey, you were just having a bad dream." Brenda tells him, thinking that is the case.

Aaron notices Gina standing in the doorway. He screams and runs away. Gina doesn't even know let alone remember why he's scared of her.

"What's up with Aaron?" Gina asks Brenda.

"He had a nightmare about you." Brenda tells her, pouring a cup of coffee. "Said you came out of the TV, like the girl from that scary movie."

Things suddenly clicked in Gina's head. Everything that happened last night was actually real. Gina getting payback on Aaron, the tricks she pulled at the Bowling Alley, and even that kiss on the cheek by Trevor. Gina decides to play along and act like nothing even happened.

"He's crazy. I wouldn't hurt him." Gina tells her mother.

"I know. I gotta talk to him about watching scary movies home alone. Don't you know what they do to kids these days?" Brenda tells Gina.

"Maybe you're right. You remember what happened when I watched The Exorcist. Trust me, that wasn't pretty." Gina says.

"Alright, I gotta go to work." Brenda says, giving Gina a kiss before she leaves. " Don't go near Aaron today, alright?"

"Ok, mom." Gina replies. "Love you. Bye."

Gina runs upstairs, up to her room. She starts to think about the last night. But she realizes something else isn't right. She just can't remember what.

Meanwhile, Loki is looking for his mask. His longcoat isn't the perfect clothing for summer weather, but he doesn't care. All he wants is his mask. He wants to find the mask and end it's antics once and for all. He's in a field at the Verge City playground, where he thinks he buried the mask. But he actually buried the mask at the Zabinski residence, way before their neighborhood was built.

"I could've sworn it was here." He tells himself. "At least, I thought it was."

Suddenly, something hits him in the head. He screams in pain. Suddenly he looks behind himself. He notices a soccer ball. He picks it up. 2 little boys, no older than 8 run up to him. Turns out they kicked a ball at his head by mistake.

"Hey mister." Says one of the boys "Can we have our ball back?"

"You know what, forget the ball." He tells the kids. "Do you wanna see a magic trick?"

The kids are excited, thinking he's some sort of Magician. Loki suddenly and dramatically turns into his evil form, like at the museum in Edge City. The kids run away in fear. All the other kids in the playground run away too. Loki is already finished his transformation, but everyone is gone from the playground.

"Hey, you forgot your ball!" he says in a deep creepy voice as the kids run away.

Meanwhile, Gina was sitting at the window, watching Trevor just work out. She wanted to tell him about the mask, but she didn't know what would happen. Would he pass it off as some sort of joke? She decided to act like nothing ever happened that night and just go with the flow. Gina walks outside and goes to Trevor's yard. He's lifting one weight at a time, a Foo Fighters song blasting on his CD player. Gina pauses the CD mid song. Trevor finally notices Gina.

"Hey. What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing." Gina replies "So how was last night?"

"It was good." He tells her. "But I got a question."

"What is it?" Gina asks, getting a little nervous. She didn't want to make a fool of herself telling him some old mask turned her into that freak the night before.

"Why were you acting the way you were at the bowling alley last night? And why was your face all green?" he asks.

Gina doesn't know what to say to Trevor.

"I don't really know if I should tell you." She tells him, but she gets an idea. "Why don't I show you?"

"I can't today. I'm going somewhere with the boys." He replies. "But tomorrow would be better."

"Alright. I gotta go get ready for my job at the daycare anyway." She says. "I'll see you later."

"Ok. Sounds good."

Gina walks away, but she suddenly remembers one last detail about that night: The kiss.

"Wait, I have something to ask you." She says.

"What now?"

"When you kissed me, did that mean we were…" Gina says, but stops mid sentence, almost getting embarrassed.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Trevor says. "I like you, but I need to know you better before we get into that stuff."

"Alright." Gina says. "I'll see you later."

Gina walks away, with mixed feelings. She found out Trevor actually likes her, but she felt like a weirdo for bringing it up. But at least she got what she wanted. And she couldn't wait to show him the mask.

Later that night, Aaron was in his room, watching The Toxic Avenger Part III, the intro scene where the title character erases a henchman's face on a tape eraser in a video store. He got over what Gina did, but he still kinda didn't feel right about what happened. His mom passed it off as a nightmare, but it was real as anything. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Aaron paused the movie and went downstairs to get a snack. His mom and dad were asleep, so he creeped down the stairs to be quiet. But walking past the bookshelf, he sees something that startles him. It's just that old mask.

"Holy crap." He said to himself. "That thing is creepy."

Aaron puts the mask back on the couch putting it on it's face. A few minutes later after eating some leftover pasta from dinner the other night, he walks back upstairs. But as he passes the couch, something catches his eye. Did that mask just glow? He picks the mask up just to see if it was really happening. The mask glows again. Aaron puts the mask slowly to his face, sort of creeped out by the mask. It jumps out of his hands and onto his face. Aaron tries to get the mask off, but it sticks on, the mask growing to the back of his head, covering his shaggy hair. He tries not to scream, but he can't resist it. Suddenly, he twists and turns into a tornado. This lasts for 10 seconds, then the spinning comes to a stop. But now, Aaron was wearing a red suit with grey hexagon patterns, with a matching tie. His head was bald and lime green.


End file.
